Book 14 United States of Zombie: More Zombies less victims
by kasparianvictoria
Summary: The continuation of the family of Serena and her kids continues and now begins to their new life as surviving the zombie apocalypse! Now her 9 children are now trained and knows what to do when a zombie comes. But do they know what to do when theres more survivors? What if one of the survivors is a mother and a baby? Could it be a trap? Could it be a punishment from God?


Ok ok now i know so far my story are probably confusing but i don't care at all. I made it confusing so it shall BE confusing, but if not confusing, thats fine too but enjoy it anyway ok?Plz comment what you think of it and be Nice! If you don't like my story don't comment! But if you have any suggestions then thats fine but no Means! Thank you and have a nice day! :)

**"United States of Zombie: More Zombies, less Victims **

**part 2**

**BOOK 14**

**10/8/12**

Serena, the mother of 9 brave children whom she taught how to shoot, protect,

guard,and resist the fact that everyone of their friends were DEAD. The city of where they used to live in was California. Now, their location is Miami, Florida. Serena saw a sign that said " Shelter! Come now while you still have a chance! They'll be food and guns too. If anyone is still alive, come now!" Serena looked at it in disgust and said to her self " Yeah right. Nowhere is safe anymore, especially when theres a good shelter with barely enough people and too scared to protect themselves."

" Mommy, we are ready to move out" Jammy, her youngest daughter said to her with her stuffed Bunny that was strapped in on her bullet belt. Only a year has gone away since her father turned into one of them. Back when she scared and crying her sweet blue eyes out, Serena told her " Jammy, now that the world we live in is in trouble, we have the responsibility to protect ourselves and make sure we keep our promise to your father that you will not become like THEM. Remember what we said? If you can't do it for your fellow soldiers, do it for Daddy!" She had nodded and wished her Daddy was here some more. " Very well, gather the rest and follow me." As Jammy did, she spotted a zombie that used to be a little boy in a school uniform, same grade as Jammy. She got out her Bow-and-Arrow, and aimed straight to his head where her mother told her the weakest point should be at is in the brain. She let go and saw him go backwards, making a THOMP sound with black blood spurting out of his head. Then, as her mother also instructed her to do is get out her walky-talky and say " number 6 to leader, another target has been eliminated. I repeat, another target has been eliminated."

The leader, (A.K.A. her mother) responded back " Great job, keep up the good work and be careful number 6" During the Survive and Conquer Club Organization, Serena assign her children numbers so they wont talk on the radio to a total stranger who can be still alive if they were as smart as them or it could be a gang of bad guys that could listen in to the conversation and use the children names as if they are them selves. In case there are such people, then the children and Serena would say their numbers in their conversations and since there are only 9 children but the person or people could think there would be more. For example, Serena (leader) would say " number 10 respond" just to check if there were stupid people out there. Then if there was, they would most likely respond as " Uh yes, number 10 reporting" then Serena will know it isn't one of her members. She would then change the channel on the Walky-Talky and report to the children that they should report to each other for another hour so that way the person will give up waiting for them to answer back. That was the way of their nature and their system. It was the way to survive without getting killed nor chewed up by the zombies who have no patience with their dead see through stomachs and ribs and bones. Usually people would throw up to that site but the children and Serena already have gotten used to the fact that the zombie's had broken ribs and can still live. No legs, still alive, No arms , still alive, and worst of all, No body, but the brain is still alive! But Jammy and her younger siblings still have to get used to this fact while their mother and older sisters have to face the fact.

All 9 children followed and snuck behind their mother whom is watching left to right for any danger of the DEAD. None so far, so they ran quietly with weapons in each of their hands, and are ordered to shoot but not slow down if there are only one or two.

In the very back of the line, CJ (Carl Jr) whom just turned 6 years old notice a woman huffing and puffing, trying to run as fast as she could with a baby in her arms. " Wait! Please save my child! She's not bitten or anything, only i am!" She looked around and saw CJ and his family. They were still going until they heard her too and looked at CJ who they finally noticed stopped, leaving a big gap between DJ (Dean Jr) and the rest. Serena commanded Jane to get the children inside somewhere in a building and make sure its empty. As she was told to, all of them went inside, reminding themselves of the first time she told them to leave so she would care for another bitten human before he or she turns. Like their Daddy.

" What's the matter?" But before the lady could answer, she fell to her knees and begged Serena to care for the child whom is white and had very dark black hair, mostly from the woman. They look exactly alike. Nose, eyes, face, and mouth. Just like her daughters resembling her while the boys resemble their father. The hands that were the child's probably looked like her father's since the mothers were small. " Mam', were you bitten? Is that why your giving the child to me?" The woman nodded and tears rolled down her red vein eyes. And her white skin turning to grayish blue along with her bite which was on her foot instead of a shoe that seemed to be ripped off on the other foot. The pain must be coming up to her muscles and making its way to her brain. Soon enough i was correct. She howled in pain and scrambled to the floor, as her skin turned all gray and her eyes turning bloody red. Like all her good, normal blood escape to her eye lids which made its way to her pupils. I immediately called for Jane to hold the child. I then said to the screaming woman " I promise you i will take care of the child. May your soul rest in peace after i set it free from the suffering." After that, one of my children handed me a hand gun. Holding it steadily to the brain, i pushed the trigger which made a BANG to the head. We all bow our heads and hoped that we could teach the child to understand that it will now grow up in a world filled with the DEAD...

" So is it a girl or a boy?" Jane asked for the rest of the children as they gathered around Serena while changing the baby's diaper. She sighed, trying to face the fact that now she has to raise another child making it 10 kids to raise until her life ends.

" Well, it doesn't have the elephant nose so children, its a baby girl." All the girls cheered and high five each other for the team while the boys rolled their eyes and moaned " Why is it always a girl?"

" Mommy, whats her name?" Jen said to her.

Serena thought about it and thought that ever since she finally had boys, she hasn't even figured she would end up with a girl again except this time, it isn't hers and James. James... What would you name her? Should i name her after your great grandmother or mine. Maybe my Mother's name, yours? Hmmm...

" Um how about Lucy? Lucy Love Sparrow. From your grandma Rosy's middle name." The children smiled happily and loved the name But Jammy didn't like the fact that she wasn't the last of the girls nor did she like that the child wasn't one of them. Although she feels bad that her mother had died and she has to get raised in the united states of zombie. But that wasn't any different from them. Also because of this jealousy, Jammy hasn't realized that she and the rest were more lucky than they think. At least they saw what it was like before the disease spread to make everyone like this than Lucy did. Lucy, by what Serena could remember of how old a baby would be at this size should be about 12 months old. And before this all has happen, this baby girl had fun with her mother and father, probably taking pictures, making events and parties for the celebration of the birth of when she came to earth. But now, all you can smell is blood and fuel and pollution spreading throughout the United States all because a guy from Haiti got a disease and made it effective to others whom must have shook his hand or something.

For the past four years, its been really hard to keep Lucy from crying for milk or for a diaper change. Serena was more exhausted than ever but this shouldn't be that way since she has nine kids herself, but once again they are all mature and ready to live on in this world full of the DEAD. At least when they die of old age, they'll die in peace and in heaven with normal people. Not like Hell where these monsters came from, Serena thought to herself. Where monsters some how made this country they're home where we think we have no choice but to live in it. Except we do have a choice. We have a choice to get to a different country, maybe much safer and less of the DEAD to see and smash skulls with. A place we can finally don't have to shoot a body with no soul in it and don't see black blood splashing on us and we have to get nightmares from it as if something is actually happening to us. I wish there was such a country and from what i learned in Syria and Iran when i was in the army, there is! There is this one place we can live in, living with peaceful souls that probably don't know what is happening to us in the United States which suppose to be the most protective and honorable country in the world. But whats so honorable and protective about mainly everyone getting their guts chopped on and eaten bones that were already cracked like someone is eating a crab!? What is so smart about this country that doesn't detect a flying plane with a crazy guy that came from Haiti who was bitten? One thing is for sure, the government needs to watch more zombie movies and their number rule which is " When you see someone with blood dripping from their body and suddenly starts to grab you, stab them! And don't let them bite or you'll have no soul left in you." Ok, ok i made that up but still, watch and pay attention! Why do you think i know how to use a gun? Definitely not from the army! They'll useless guns are worthless to me! Barely enough bullets to reload in time before a zombie is standing right in front of your scared, pale face where they plan to rip off with blood dripping from the back which shows your white bony skull dropping to the floor. Before you can even scream, a zombie could steal it from you and give you a scream that you'll never forget, that you'll always feel coming to your face with pieces of meat that probably came from a bird or an animal or worst... A human flesh! And its even worst if its not chewed up yet, that it was between the zombie's sharp demonic teeth where it was chewing up another victim that came before you. Its scary if you think about you being in that situation and you have a bullet gripped in your shaky hand tightly. And in the other hand is your gun which is dropped to the floor and if you bent down to grab it, you'll lose your back. Always watch your back! Actually even if you do you have to take the first move before your opponent goes first. Or it will all over. The game will be over for you but it will always be victorious if everyone does a dumb move like that. Unfortunately, a human vs a human can also be a deadly game too. With guns and knives, a human such as what i saw yesterday afternoon while the kids were given homework,and placed Lucy to bed, a crazy muscular white guy with a bald head kept yelling and cussing to another one that had a hand gun pointed to the first one. As i watch them from the building that we found empty, on the forth floor, i could hear them say," F*** you man! I'll kill you before those damn dead pieces of S* # get to you first! A bastard like you should be left out here for what you did to my wife!" Then he held up a woman's head that looked like it was cut clean off by a Ax. No blood dripping, no spine hanging from its head. Just a simple piece of a poor soul that had to suffer the site of people getting chewed up and definitely not spitted out.

" Hell yeah i had to! She was goin' to rip me to shreds if i hadn't given her a body cut!"

That just got the guy mad and threw the head at the man whom said that. Then he screamed a loud howl as the head which apparently looked dead but wasn't actually dead. It was coming back to life after it probably finally got its black blood took over the brain and swallowed it whole, making the woman a different killing machine that somehow can survive without a body to use. Truthfully, the only weapon a zombie can have is its teeth and its sharp figures. Its like a cat scratching a scratch post. Making it sharpening its nails even longer and more useful. Thats what i hate about these freaks other than they took over this world. I hate that they have something we need to be more scared of other than their speed and their existence. Their teeth and their claws that can easily grip my children in their embrace and CHOP! There they go. But i will make sure that will never EVER happen to my babies and my new baby. I will make them more carful and i will make sure i will succeed... I promise that to only my husband and everyone in the united states of America!

Chapter 2

" Learning about the truth of the DEAD"

"Lucy! Watch out!" Jane shouted a warning to the now 8 year old Lucy in their probably forth zombie practice. " Agh!" She tripped and lost her balance when the zombie (A.K.A. Serena whom was playing as a zombie) attacked her legs)

" Pause! Pause, pause pause! That wasn't right at all! You have to get more focused! Don't get scared so easily!" Jammy, now a 10 year old complained to Lucy which she was trying her best but she just isn't into killing zombies and smashing. She isn't good at running either nor has any special abilities in anything. She just a normal girl with normal hobbies while she's surrounded by half mermaid and half fairy children with their mother who is half human and half mermaid. Also the children are half witches and warlocks too from their daddy side of the family. While Lucy grew up with normal blood from her parents but Serena hoped for maybe something behind all that normal blood, she might have some sort of power and if not thats fine for Serena too.

" Ok miss boss, calm down. No need to fuss. This is only her forth time so she still needs practice" Serena said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

By practice, she didn't get to realize how much practice this 8 year old would need to have after four hours of combat training and running. " Ok, break time everyone" Serena commanded. In the last combat training, this time Lucy hurt her ankle and couldn't do anymore but that still wont matter to the zombies. In fact, Serena thought to herself, I'm not sure if she'll ever find her way through this club and this world. She got worried and kept thinking of a plan to some how train her more different than she trained the children. At dinner, it was Lucy's turn to get food with her group which she couldn't now because of her injured ankle so one of the children from another group had to sub for her until she gets better.

Later that night, after the group snuck into a gas station close to the four story home, they knock on the door and said the secret password which was SCCO. (Survive and Conquer Club Organization).

" SCCO" Jane said to the door and as it open the last member should always look back and check if they were followed. No one was behind them so she singled the coast was clear. They went inside and had chips and hot dogs with warm soda for dinner.

Then everyone chatted like they would every normal day except for Lucy who is always quiet and was a bit disappointed that she didn't improved on the training in combat and in a zombie situation. But Serena just says " You'll do better next time." with a smile on her face except next time kept going by in eight years and still going too.

Serena heard what Lucy said so she asked her " Lucy, whats wrong? Are you sad about today? Maybe your disappointed." Lucy looked at her with wide open eyes and thought again wow, its like she can read my mind! All the children giggled at that comment in her mind and tried to not make it noticeable. Then Lucy glance at the children who were mostly not children any more because of their age gap and age now.

" Whats so funny?" She looked mad from what Jammy and the rest can see. Serena can just see blushing from her face which shows every tiny detail of her mother before she turned into one of the DEAD but to Serena her mother is still alive and well now that she's at peace. "Nothing is funny Lucy, its just that we were thinking that you did your best in training and we appreciated if you don't be so hard on yourself. I mean, do you think these children were easy to train? Ha! That took years of practice to make it where they are now because they practice and i trained them like i was train in the Army corp."

" But mom, how on earth did you get them to not be scared anymore?" Everyone looked at her with guilty faces and wonder if they should tell her how they really got to survive in this world. "Well... Um" Jane mumbled and looked at Jen for guidance and then she looked at Wendy and she looked at Cole, who looked at Clara who looked at Jammy who finally said an answer but not a good one. "Well lets see here! We had to work and work on polishing guns and trying to survive without getting eaten ALIVE! And then we had to actually learn how to expect bones being broken and chewed up and-" Lucy got a bit scared because she knew that Jammy was mad for some reason but she didn't know this mad! "That is ENOUGH Jammy Jr Sparrow! Go to your room! You are not to get out until you have calmed down and ready to apologize for scaring Lucy!"

Jammy got even more angry and said " Fine! I'll just calm down while I'm thinking about how much Daddy was here instead of you!" Then she marched to her room and couldn't help but slam the door which made the vibration spread throughout the neighborhood and letting the zombie's who got agitated and ran to the house where Serena and the children are.

After the slam, Serena got mad and almost forgot that that slam could have been heard from far away that could attract zombies. And it did. Thousands of zombies crawled and/or walked up to the house and kept moaning and know that their meal is inside, waiting for them to barge in and eat them. Serena told the children to evacuate immediately. So all took their important guns and materials, clothes, food, water bottles thats still good enough to drink, and knock rapidly on her door and yelled " Jammy! Get out quickly! We have zombies at our front door!"

Meanwhile, Jammy snuck out with a pair of guns in both of her hands and bags that was strapped on her bag and shoulder. She didn't know where she was heading but she did heard screaming from the house and got a bit she got to the house, all she saw where bones and flesh on the carpet floor, spelling the entire room like milk that passes its expiration date by 2 years. Jammy threw up a little and saw that the zombie who she thinks ate her family were staring right at her with reddish eyes and gray rotten peeled dead skin that you can easily scrape by just one touch. Then, Jammy got viciously angry and shot every last zombie in the house with one of her guns. When the shooting was finish, the house was full of dead bodies and guts and blood everywhere with missed bullet holes in the walls. She caught her breath and fell to her knees on the floor. She cried for hours and hours until she finally said " Enough crying, time to beat the crap out of the undead! I'll not rest until every last one of them is swept off this earth!"

Chapter 3

" Thinking and knowing"

" She must be alive! She has to be! She wasn't in her room so where can she be?" Serena yelled at Jane. "Mother! Please listen to me! I don't know where she is! She must have ran away somewhere or in the bathroom or-" The argument continued and continued all night long as the children and Serena were stranded outside in the open. Lucy however, was thinking this was all her fault but don't know why this had to happen between that fight and Jammy missing. "Ok, ok,ok, everyone calm down. She is one of us, remember? This is actually what we would expect and we all hope that we taught her the best on how to survive and defend herself. So how about we find a empty place to sleep in and try to not think about this and still hope for her safety and well being." Serena changed her tone and said this. All the children agreed but CJ (the youngest of the boys) still was worried about Jammy so he snuck away to go and find her.

"Agh! Oof! Back off you man eating freaks!" Jammy shouted the next morning after she couldn't sleep the whole night without holding on to her stuffed Bunny which she usually holds her mother but now that she thinks she is gone, she thought to herself, i must be strong! I must be strong! I must do it for my family! I must be strong for them! Then she pictured lucy and thought how she was so mean to her and unfair to her everyday to night. She cried all night long thinking about all of the sins she did so she promise that she will take her revenge on the zombie's for them. She spend the night at a abandon warehouse and slept on a hay bed full of straws from where she found it close by to the house she just used. After she took care of the zombie's, she found a half eaten zombie with ribs broken on the dirt of the petting zoo and walked towards it with tiny steps just in case its fast. She bend down, looked around and behind her for any more and started to point her hand gun straight in the mouth of it and before she pressed the trigger, she found out that this person was her elementary school teacher that Jack Jr, her cousin hated so much. She closed her eyes and pressed on the trigger while thinking " Good bye Miss Collin" Bam! The body went face flat on the ground as it also broke its nose and the eyes somehow popped out like a pair of prank glasses.

Suddenly, she hears loud barking and her cousin Jack Jr's voice saying " Die you freak's of nature! Get him Maxi! Maxi? That does sound like Jack Jr so he must be still alive! " Jack Jr!" She was about to say but instead she said "Look out!" He heard a voice and jumped-kicked a zombie. " Yay! That must be 1300 points! How much do you have Max?"

" Woof Woof!" In Jack Jr's little mind, Max just said 5612 points"

" Ah man! No fair! Im doing much of the shooting! Your just doing super barks! Anyways... Did you hear someone?" They both look around until Max pointed his nose at Jammy who was standing next to a brain-blow out zombie. "Jammy? Is that you?"

She ran to him with tears in her eyes and cried out " Who else?" He caught her with open arms and hugged. " I missed you so much! How did you survive? What happen? Are Aunt Sally and Uncle Bill alright? What about your brother and sisters?" Jack Jr. let go and said " I'll explain when we get to them but lets get out of here first, even if all the animals are dead, i still hate the zoo."

Later that morning, Serena gasp when she saw that CJ was missing and got angry. " Children! Where is your brother!" Everyone woke up with alarming faces and thought there was a zombie attack. " What? Who? Where?" Jane woke up with pickles on her eyes like every single morning even before the zombie attack happen. " Children! Front and Center!" So everyone got out of bed and ran to the center by oldest to youngest including Lucy who was apparently the youngest girl now that she is in the family.

Then Serena with a serious pissed off face shouted " Children. Where is your brother." They look next to JJ and DJ(Dean Jr). They panicked and kept saying

" Oh great! He's missing too?" Jane said.

" Oh my gosh! Where is he? Did you know he snuck off?" Wendy asked Cloe.

" No did you?" Cloe asked Clara.

" No" Clara said.

Lucy said nothing and kept on thinking about why did he leave? Did i say something wrong to him? Usually he's quiet and good but this? This is ridiculous! Serena and the kids were so worried, no one heard her thoughts say that. Well, Except for JJ(James Jr.) JJ said while everyone was screaming their heads off where is CJ, he said to Lucy " Hey! Don't call this ridiculous! This is all your fault anyway!" Everyone gasp in shock. " James Jr Sparrow! Don't blame her for Jammy's mistakes!"

" But mom! I heard what she said and what she did-"

"JJ!" She got angry and now told him to apologize to Lucy.

He also got angry and said " No i wont! I won't apologize to that murder!" Then he teared up and hiccuped " Im trying to to to say, that that she's the-the one who brought all all of those zombie- zombies to us." He quickly ran to Jane's arms and was scared because this is his first time being mean to his mother and that he was a bit frighten for what can happen if the zombie's were to get them.

Everyone thought about it but then wanted to see if it was true so they all glance at Lucy whom suddenly started to form a creepy smile and her bangs came in front of her black eyes. Then she suddenly laughed historically and looked up with demon eyes, staring straight at Serena. " He's right you know, for a kid his age, he's going to be a great detective huh? Well, i do at least, but of course nobody even cares what i think. You just think I'm part of this family huh? Well do you!?" Silence came from everyone in the room other than zombie's moaning and groaning in the back round which also sounds its close. " Oh now you don't, now that i reveled my true self that you just now realized what I'm truly am. Tell me Mom or should i say Serena, does your child actually know what i did?"

" You leave JJ out of this conversation now and go back to what ever realm you came from since you are obviously not part of this family!"

She laughed again and stared with demonic yellow cat eyes and said " JJ shouldn't be my only desire to kill and eat it should be everyone in this world! I will raise the dead and rule this worthless world as my brand new world of the dead where all zombies shall rule under me and find whoever is left. After that, I'll do something even more evil. Name this world The United States Of Zombie!"

As she finished, Serena went towards her face and tried to grab Lucy's collar but Lucy suddenly felt and looked like smoke, and then blew away from her as she formed to herself again. " Oh, did i forget to mention that I'm a ghoul that will finally accomplished my father's dream to rule the world? Well, I am! I will succeed! I-" Her voice was so loud, the roof above them shook and was about to fall on them so Serena thought of a plan and communicated with her mind to Jane who noticed Serena coming in her mind and saying " Jane, take your sisters and brothers out of the building now! The whole thing is about to collapse! Go! Hurry! And sneak away quietly. I'll come out, i promise. Now go!" Jane nervously agreed and told the children they have to get out but DJ and JJ said " We aren't leaving Mommy!" And yet that didn't help at all and since they were so light, Jane picked them both up and ran out, getting followed by the rest out the door. Now all thats left is Serena getting out as well and leaving there alive to stay with her children. " Ok, Lucy-" But Lucy shouted " My name isn't Lucy! It's Blue ivy! Daughter of the devil! I am a storm! I am the spirit of Night! I am... Death!" She raise her arms up like in a play, showing off But then something dark with glowing eyes came behind her. Serena looked over her shoulder and stared at the zombie coming right behind her, thinking that its Blue ivy who made it came but, the zombie with its Vampire-like sharp teeth crane its head and bit her in the head! Making blood splatter out to its eyes which it didn't seem a bother to it and to its head or whatever is left of it. " Agh! No! You are my slave! Stop it now! Don't eat me! Eat her!" But it just ignored her commands for some reason and kept bitting deep in her brain which made her drop to the floor and made the zombie bend down. And then it ripped off her arms, legs and body, leaving the head speechless with an expression of a shock scared lonely face, sorta like the movie Scream with the guy in the mask expression. Actually, exactly like that, now that i look at it, Serena thought and then she snapped out of it and hurried off to her children who surrounded by a butch of zombie's ready to strike them at any moment. " Oh no you don't! Your not getting my kids that easily!" She grabbed a chain saw and stood on top of a car, trying to get every last of the zombie's attention which worked and also said " If you freaks of nature want MY children, you just have to go through ME!" Then, every last one of them started to run to her and surround her but she didn't care at the slightest bit since she is going to protect her children's future and finally putting an end to all of them once and for all. Its every last zombie left from California, i am going to guess and say 300,000,000 zombies that are surrounding Serena who kept saying " Come and get me! If you think your fast enough!" She climbed on top of a window seal next to her and got out her M67 fragmentation Grenade and then told the kids to run as fast as they can when she throws the Grenade. Also she then thought that if she wasn't going to make it out, she wanted to say something just in case. " Children... If i don't make it back" Tears flown through her irish green eyes and then continued with a cry like " If i don't make it back, i just want you to know that i love you all and tell Jammy... I'm sorry!" They looked at her with worried faces and tearful faces also. They became sad but still had hope for her so they got ready and told her that they were ready so Serena pulled the Grenade and suddenly when Serena was about to jump off, the zombie's tried to follow but the grenade got to them first and threw Serena off the floor towards a flower shop next to the building that just got blown to bits. Pain shot through her spine, neck, back, and lower back which felt like it got blown up along with the zombie's. The kids turned around as soon as they heard the explosion and so did Jack Jr and Jammy did on their way to Jack Jr's hide out and also Bill and Sally and their kids heard it too, and so did CJ. They all got worried and ran to the location. Sally and Bill thinks its Jack Jr and Max that got in that explosion. Jammy thinks its her someone from her sisters or brothers that did that explosion and probably her mother too. CJ just wanted to make sure there weren't anyone that got hurt. Once everyone met up in the same location, they saw Serena past out on the streets, with blood on her back bleeding so much, they thought she was dead!

Chapter 4

" Finding out what is lost"

" Serena!" Sally cried out loud along with Bill following behind her.

" Mommy!" All the children, including CJ and Jammy cried out also.

" Aunt Serena!" Jack Jr yelled out.

They all bend down and carefully rolled her over, and then sigh with relieve that it wasn't Serena. Then they heard moans coming from their left and now they see Serena limping her way to them and tried to smile but her burnt marks weren't going to let her do so.

" Oh my gosh! Serena! What on earth happen!?" Sally exclaimed.

But then Bill said " Never mind that! Lets get your burnt marks out of the way

bleeding through your shirt!"

So they all hurried to a empty and closed by hospital so they can fix that. Until they just remembered that a hospital means a lot of people were there and if there were a lot of people there that means more zombies that probably didn't follow Serena maybe still be there. So they thought of a strategy of getting through with out making any suspicious and obvious noises that might rat them out to the zombies. The plan that Sally and Bill thought about became reality as they told the kids to do their part and stay near Serena with guns in their hands and Jack Jr and Maxi with red bandanas on their heads and also with guns like soldiers going to war. And while doing that, posing with their arms cross and with serious expressions which can make you some how laugh. " For Aunt Serena!" He yelled. everyone said " SHH!" to tell him to be quiet for this moment to escape to the hospital. Before they do, they copied Jack Jr's plan and placed their hands on top of the other and cheered quietly " For Serena!"

Now all that spirit has gone away as they watch thousands or maybe millions of zombies surrounding the hospital with someone familiar shouting " Die you soulless man eating zombies!" To Serena whom was on a stretcher and holding her was Sally and Bill. The children were guarding them and of course Jack Jr. and Maxi just had to act serious but they were more like timon and pumbaa sneaking on Kiara in the lion king 2.

" Um, does anyone other than me recognize that voice to be my father and Will? And somewhere between that my mother and Rosy?" Bill said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Then, continued with a different plan. Fireworks! Since Jack Jr love zombie movies so much, he watch every single one and hadn't missed any of them. Especially "Day of the Dead" which should be the movie where they used fireworks to distract the zombies while they sneak off with food from stores full of zombies i'm guessing. If im wrong, please don't call me a idiot, I'm not much of a zombie fan but i just like them this much to write a book about it. Truth is i mainly don't have time to get on Netflix and watch them but anyways. Sally got out her fireworks from her bag that she packed with 50 or more fireworks which was going to be used for presidents day but obviously theres no president to celebrate it with. Also for fourth of July which wasn't going to be around for another six months. She lit them all in a row and watched them fly to the night sky and so did the zombies. Quickly, they rushed around the big zombie group and tried to get inside but the door was locked shut. " Let us in please! Daddy, if thats you, it me Sally and Bill and everyone else. So please open the door!"

Meanwhile, Will glance at the camera and gasp that his daughters and grandchildren and unfortunately his son-in-law was out side with zombies surrounding them but was thank full they weren't hurt and yet he got worried so he did his best to find the switch to open the door. He kept pressing buttons until he found it and press on to it, seeing that it worked and running down stairs to meet up with them. " I'll be right back Rosy. Just stay here and don't make any sound."

"Will! Where are you going!?" But he just ignored and run down the stairs to the first floor of the hospital, watching his family come through that door made him so happy that he shouted " Oh thank goodness your alright!" He hugged Sally, ignored Bill and hugged his grandchildren but stopped as he saw Serena, his 10th daughter lying down on a stretcher with blood on her shirt. " Serena, did you... Did you get bit?" His tone changed into a sad ghoulish voice that made everyone bow their heads. " No Daddy, I'm fine. I just underestimated a M67 grenade and just burnt my back, that all. I'm not going to turn so don't-" She coughed out blood and her eyes suddenly turned pinkish red with bags under her eyes. " You what! Serena! How could you... Why did you do that!?"

Sally placed her hand on her dads shoulder and said " I'll explain after we close her wounds now lets go." Will nodded and brought Serena to a hospital bed where she was taken care off since Will and Rosy were doctors for three years until they had their first child. After that, they had to quit and become King and Queen of Alantica. An hour later, the fireworks stopped and all the zombies resumed trying to get in the hospital but then notice another victim they could take. Blue Ivy, standing beside by her older sister, Elvira or should i say the future Mistress of Darkness!

Chapter 5

" Messing with the Devils Daughters"

" So this is what its like out side of our home. Well, theres really not much of a difference huh, little sister?" Elvira said, to her twin sister Blue ivy whom resurrected her body parts back together. " Yeah, and if it wasn't for those humans, my body would be at least permanently strapped together!So just you wait, I'm going to make you beg on your weak knees for your lives and going to be sorry that you ever messed with the devils daughters!"

So they kept on searching for the remaining of the human race until they saw thousands of zombies, maybe Billions. Sorrowing and groaning noises came from what was left of their stomachs. The girls could tell that their bodies are slowly disgracing their names for that they are zombies but not powerful zombies that can easily break down that building and complete their tasks for that is what the Devil has wished for. Unfortunately for the girls, they now saw how of a waste it was to send the disease through the spirit world to the human world. The same disease that the Devils loyal witch has made for this whole thing to be possible. And the same disease that caused the world to be this way. The way that you would want to ask " Can we make it out alive? Are we going to make the earth zombie-free? Or should we just give up and end our lives forever? Succeed or be eaten"

At the same time, Serena was put to sleep so that Will and Rosy can fix her back down her spine, and the back of her legs. Sadly, Jane was the one who told everyone was had happen ever since the disease happen. And Jammy told them what happen to James and mainly everything that they had missed. So the kids put all their stories together, and the grandparents understood how they can feel right now, being so young, so scared that the last of the family member had to teach you how to survive and shoot a gun at the age of 2 and up. Can you imagine that? The kid doesn't have to be smart to hold a gun, it just depends on how the parents teaches the child how to do certain things like not scream when a zombie comes by or not run around when they sneak around, or you know how kids want to play with their toys when theres no toys to play with at all since they don't have time to spare. That had to be the worst kind of childhood you can every imagine to ever have with zombies always chasing you and while that happens, your children are slow runners with their tiny feet lifting them up from the ground.

Then, after they had told what had happen, Rosy and Will look at each other. Probably thinking that " Emily and Jack will be heart broken when they find out what had happen to James, their 9th child had turned into a flesh-eater. Too late. While the story was being told Emily came down to see where Will and Rosy were at and at the part where Jane said " According to Jammy, Daddy got bit by a zombie for trying to save her and later that day, Mommy came back and then when we let her in after she mind communicated with Daddy, she asked us if we were bit but she did find out later after checking us that Daddy got bit. And..." Suddenly she heard stiffing from Jammy who was about to cry just by remembering what happen and Jane finally stopped. " Jammy, its ok. Daddy is still alive. He's just not exactly with us right now but we'll be with him and finally be at peace, I promise." She hugged Jammy and rubbed her blond hair, trying to not to cry also. However, Emily stared at them, in shock and disbelieve. " Jam-James is... DEAD?" Then she slide down from the wall she leaned on and started to burst into tears for her dead son. She sob and whispered " My baby, my baby.. My baby died. No, he's still alive. He's right here right? Right!?" Emily has gone crazy with disbelieve that James is dead, Sally thought in her mind sadly, standing by the window of the hospital. It was time for bed, but how could anyone sleep when Zombies are outside, banging on the door, groaning, shrieking loudly with their devilish screams while Blue ivy and her sister kept telling them to " Shut up and listen you ghouls! From now on, if you even think of attacking me or my sister, i'll turn your bodies into ashes of dust and will never find what you are getting to in that hospital. You'll never eat and you will starve for an eternity but of course when you are a pile of ash, you'll never be brought back, EVER!" Blue ivy commanded them. They just turned their heads and continue on banging the door. Then, Blue ivy got angry but Elvira held her back with her right arm and lifted up in the other hand a piece of horse meat, still good and fresh and yet zombies could eat either one. They wouldn't care.

Finally, the smell came to their attention and soon everyone of them gathered around the two girls, while they smirked at each other, Blue ivy also said " Now you must listen if you want your treat. What i want you to do is... Kill every last one of those humans in that hospital!" She shouted so loud, that even Rosy heard her. " What was that!?" Everyone got alarmed when she suddenly stood up from her chair and look out the window. Will followed her to the same window and gasp along with her. "Oh my god... Its-" Will starting to say but Rosy did the honors of saying it for him " The Daughters of the Devil..."

If you are still interested to continue then search for part 3 of

"United States of Zombie"

part 3:

" Serena's diary"

Ended the book on

10/15/12


End file.
